Call Me
by Noxialis
Summary: - Kida/Mikado - Part of my Candy Hearts Series III - Mikado isn't answering his phone. Kida just might be freaking out.


**Title:** Call Me

**Pairing:** Mikado/Kida

**Summary:** Mikado is not answering his phone, which really derails Kida's plans for the evening.

**Notes:** I haven't watched Durarara! for a while, and I've only seen the anime. But this is sorta set after that, except Kida is able to stay in Ikebukuro.

I own nothing.

* * *

Mikado always answered his phone. Kida could call in the middle of the night when Mikado was fast asleep and the boy would just groan and roll out of bed to grab his phone and mumble a sleepy 'hello' that he wouldn't even remember in the morning. Not that Kida called him in the middle of the night – that often – since he was not rude and he did not like having to deal with a sleep-deprived boyfriend, even if he was still polite.

But the point was that Mikado would always, always, ALWAYS answer his phone. If, by some horrible reason he could not make it to his phone the first time, all Kida would have to do is redial his number, and Mikado's voice would be drifting over the line, apologizing for not answering the first time, since he was in the shower, taking a test, asleep, or any number of other occurrences that separated him from his phone. But Kida would never have to wait more than a few minutes before he could hear his boyfriend's voice that he missed so much, even if he had only seen him earlier in school.

But now he wasn't answering his phone.

No big deal, he thought, after his first few calls went straight to voice mail. He probably had his phone off to save the battery for that Dollars thing Kida remembered him mentioning, or he was somewhere he had to be quiet, and didn't feel like switching his phone to vibrate mode. Like a theatre.

Kida frowned, sitting up in his bed. Why would Mikado be in a theatre without him? Mikado wasn't the type to cheat in his relationships, unless he didn't know he was cheating. What if some sneaky no-good creep fed him some sob story and convinced Mikado to be alone with him in a dark theatre? The boy was just naive enough that it might work!

No, no, he reassured him, Mikado would not fall for some ploy. He was smart enough to recognize a pervert, right? Right. Kida would just have to believe in him. He tapped his fingers against his knee before flipping his phone open and sending a quick text.

_'call me when u get this. got plans ;)'_

He made sure his phone was fully charged and stuck it in his hoodie's pocket, then watched TV for a while. Every ten to fifteen minutes he'd whip his phone out and give Mikado's cell a ring, but the pattern never changed. After an hour he was starting to get worried, but simply put the phone on a nearby table and started tapping his fingers in a nervous rhythm. He lasted another half an hour of distracting himself with some anime before he shot up, grabbed his phone, and pulled on his shoes. If Mikado wasn't going to answer his phone, then he'd just have to find him!

Which was easier said than done, because Kida had no clue where he might be. It could be that he was still at that Dollars meet-up thing, but he wouldn't let Kida know where it was, teasing him with a 'if you're not in Dollars, you can't be at the meeting' and placating him with a quick kiss and a most delightful distraction. But for all Kida knew, Mikado was lounging around home, tormenting Kida by ignoring his phone. It was a good place to start, and Kida had already walked a few blocks before he realized he hadn't put on a coat and that the evening chill in the air was not easily tolerable. He shivered and tucked his hands under his armpits, hunching his shoulders up against the cold and soldiering on.

The last time he hadn't been able to reach somebody didn't turn out well, he remembered. Surely something like that wouldn't happen to him again? Life had punished him enough, right? A chill separate from the cold air shuddered his body, and Kida took a moment to flip his hood up and stuck his hands back in his pockets. He fingered his phone, running his fingers across the edges.

His brisk walk had brought him within a few blocks of Mikado's apartment, and he hurried even faster, praying that Mikado had just fallen into a deep sleep that would be uninterrupted by his ring tone. He was fine, he had to be. Some of Horoda's minions might still be angry, though, and the Dollars are sure to have their enemies. What if they found out that Mikado was Dollars' leader? He was too small to defend himself! If they attacked while he was at the meeting he would be fine, since there would be Celty and maybe Shizuo there, but what if they found out where he lived?

Countless situations ran through his head as his pace quickened, soled feet slapping against the pavement, and he almost missed the trilling song coming from his pocket. He stopped on a dime and quickly pulled out his phone, barely noticing the mantra he chanted. "Please be Mikado. Please be Mikado. Please be Mikado."

With a flip of his wrist, the phone snapped open, and Mikado's name shone on the screen. Kida's face split into a grin and he hastily pressed the button to accept the call.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice bright, but even Kida could hear the undercurrent of worry.

"Kida-kun, I'm so sorry," Mikado's voice rang out, clean and clear and full of apologies. Kida let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and sank to the ground in a crouch. "My phone ran out of power a few hours ago, but I didn't notice. I just got back home and saw that, so I plugged in the charger and I got your messages and I'm really sorry if I worried you."

Kida laughed and rose to his feet. He just had to walk down this street and he could see his face again. "Nah, nah, don't worry about it, Mikado," he said, returning to his brisk walk. "I had nothing better to do, and you usually answer on the first ring, so I was just a little curious."

"Mhm." Mikado chuckled over the line, and Kida knew he wasn't fooling anyone. He grinned to himself and turned to the stairs of Mikado's apartment.

"What, you don't believe me?" Mikado made another laughing noise. "I'm wounded, darling. Hurt."

A snort. "I'm sure you'll survive."

"No, Mikado, I – augh! - I don't think," He let out a dramatic cry of pain and stumbled up the last few steps and slumped against the door with a loud thump. He could hear a shuffling sound from inside the room getting closer to the door.

"Kida-kun? Are you outside my door right now?"

"I don't know, why don't you open the door and see?"

He heard a sigh, then a click as Mikado unlocked the door. Kida hurriedly shifted so he was not leaning on the door any longer, and pounced once it swung open and he got a good look at his boyfriend standing there. Mikado yelped in surprise as he was tackled to the ground, but after seeing his boyfriend bury his face in his chest and hold his waist firmly, could only sigh fondly and comb his fingers through his hair. He shifted around on the floor, closing the door with his feet, since it seemed obvious Kida had no intentions on moving.

The blonde boy breathed in the other's scent, nuzzling the soft material of Mikado's t-shirt and squashing his face against his chest. He breathed deep and heavy, revelling in the feeling of having Mikado here in his arms, safe and slim and breathing and blushing.

"I am sorry about the phone." Mikado said, and Kida just made a growling, groaning noise that was almost completely muffled by Mikado's chest. He huffed and lifted his face, resting his chin on Mikado's sternum.

"Just... don't let it happen again, yeah?" Mikado smiled and nodded, and Kida crawled up his body to kiss his mouth, his arms unwinding from his boyfriend's waist to slide up under his shirt, gently caressing his ribs and gripping his hips.

Mikado's lips parted from Kida with a gasp. "So this was the plan you mentioned in your text?" he breathed out, a smile quirking on his lips. Kida grinned.

"Grand, ain't it?" he said, and dove back down for another kiss, ready to remind himself that Mikado was safe for as long as was necessary.


End file.
